Arrival of Zaac
by Jon3
Summary: A mysterious spaceship comes from outer space and with it brings a big battle. I am working on the sequel.


Arrival of Zaac  
  
By: Dragon1234z  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place 2 and a half years after the Cell Saga. In this chapter the Z Fighters encounter a mysterious spaceship containing humans, space pirates, and humans. But one of them has an awesome power that probably none of the Z Warriors can match except Goku! For comments email me at: Dragon1234z@aol.com.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Spaceship  
  
A mysterious ship flies around in space, apparently in search of something...one of the people on the ship with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a very intimidating voice shouts, "Hey guys turn around! Cap'n says we're gonna go to that planet called 'Ee-arth.'"  
  
************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth everything was normal. Piccolo was meditating by a waterfall, Vegeta was training in the gravity room with Trunks, Gohan and Goten were studying, Tien and Yamcha were just hanging, and Krillin was at home watching Barney with his daughter Marron. (Oh, and for the people who are too lazy to do the math Goten is 2 1/2, Gohan is 13 1/2, and Trunks is 3 1/2.)  
  
***********************************  
  
The ship is closing in on the Earth, about 20 miles away from making its landing. About 5 minutes later they make their landing out in a huge green plain far away in the country somewhere. Immediately King Kai senses this and reports to Goku and the Z Warriors of this.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Listen up!" King Kai exclaims.  
  
"Is that you, King Kai?" they all say in unison.  
  
"YES!!! I need to tell you all something. An odd looking spaceship has arrived on Earth. It's containing some humans, space pirates, and aliens of some type. One of them on the ship is extremely powerful. I don't know what they came here to Earth for but I'm sensing that they're evil."  
  
"Too bad Goku isn't alive...," Yamcha said sadly.  
  
"I think," King Kai continued, "that you should go check it out. The ship has landed far out in the country...just slightly west from a town called 'Sugar Town.'" So all of the Z Warriors except Gohan flew fast to get there quickly. Gohan didn't fly fast like the rest of them because he wanted to save energy, just in case he needed to fight.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Sir!!" said the person who had ordered the pilots of the ship to go to Earth, "The scouter detects 6 people are approaching this area. There power levels are all weak...except 2 of them."  
  
"If they are in my way," the captain's misty, chilly voice, "I will kill all of them. I am the strongest in the universe. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!!"  
  
About 13 minutes later all of the Z Warriors arrived They all looked at the one who had the most power. He looked a lot like Semi-Perfect Cell with the same body structure and everything except he had flaming red eyes his face was the original green his body was light blue instead of green and there was a small scar under his right eye.  
  
"Who might you be?" said the captain in his most intimidating, chilling, misty voice. All of the Z Warriors except Gohan and Vegeta shuddered silently at his voice. It was the most terrifying voice they had ever heard.  
  
"We're the Z Warriors," Gohan said.  
  
The captain chuckled. "Z Warriors, eh? Well, if you can help me find a man called Kakarotto," his eyes narrowed when he said this, "then I shall give you great thanks."  
  
"What the hell do you want with Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
"He is my worst enemy. You see Kakarotto and I met in space when he crash landed on the planet Yardrat. Although the Yardratians didn't know it, I was spy for the greatest changeling that ever lived. The great Icer. Kakarotto at once realized my evil intentions and challenged me to a fight. I was sure I would win. But then he powered up to Super Saiya-jin. He ground me into a pulp easily but let me live. He read my mind and found out the whereabouts of Icer and went and destroyed him. I was extremely enraged when he had killed Icer. But I still had hope. I heard that they had rebuilt Frieza after Kakarotto destroyed him and was now even stronger. And his father, King Cold also went. I was sure that they would kill Kakarotto. When I heard that they didn't I set a course for the planet Earth to get revenge on him for killing Icer, Frieza, and King Cold. The other reason was I wanted a good fight. My power level had increased greatly since I had trained and I had become older. So do you know where Kakarotto is or what?!"  
  
"Kakarotto is dead," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, Vegeta!" Goku called from Other World. "Baba says I can come back for one day. And I can face him! I really need a good fight anyways."  
  
Goku appeared out of nowhere in front of the captain.  
  
"Oh and in case you were all wondering, my name is Captain Zaac."  
  
"Let the fight begin," said Goku powering up to his max power.  
  
Zaac smiled maniacally. He powered up to his max too. They flew up in the air and started off with an assault of pre-battle punches. Goku punched Zaac hard in the face and Zaac responded with kicking Goku in the stomach. Goku fired some ki blasts. Zaac dodged them all. Goku used the instant transmission and reappeared behind Zaac and did a slam to his back. He went flying towards the ground but right before he got there Goku disappeared right under Zaac and punched his stomach. Zaac coughed up a little blood. Goku did a well placed roundhouse and started to power up...  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!!!!!!" A humongus blue beam shot out from Goku's palms and went straight at Zaac. BOOM!!!!! Direct hit!  
  
When the smoke had cleared he said wiping a stream of blood from his mouth, "Not bad, Kakarotto." Instantly he appeared right in front of Goku and gave him an uppercut. He then shot hundreds of blasts at him. When he had finished they started another assault of pre-battle punches in the air. Goku kicked Zaac hard in the shins and Zaac responded with a hard jab to Goku's jaw. Zaac began powering up a ki attack.  
  
"Ultra Beam Cannon!!!!" A beam shot out of Zaac's fingertips that looked exactly like the Special Beam Cannon but was a whole lot stronger. It hit Goku right in his stomach. Everybody knew Goku was feeling excruciating pain. Goku was paralyzed. He fell to the ground clutching his chest. Zaac grinned. He started to punch Goku extremely hard.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled in pain. After another hard punch Goku had his opportunity. "KA...IO...KEN!!!" A flaming red aura surrounded Goku. He quickly got of f the ground and punched Zaac in the face as hard as he could. He then powered down from Kaio-Ken.  
  
"Hey guys! Get me a senzu bean!" Krillin then tossed Goku one. He ate it and his power was restored. 


End file.
